Stolen Identity
by writer writing
Summary: Someone has stolen Lois' identity. Who is she and why is she doing it?
1. Chapter 1

When Clark came down the stairs that morning, he was surprised to see Lois Lane standing in the kitchen.

"Uh, Lois, do you mind if I ask what you're doing in my house?"

She gave him a sunny smile. "I'm fixing breakfast."

"Why?"

"It's mostly for your mom. I'm quitting my job as her chief of staff."

"Again, why?"

"An internship at the Daily Planet opened up and I thought I'd take it."

She brought him a plate of biscuits and gravy. He just stared at it for a long while.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" she asked.

"Once bitten, twice shy. Actually, I've been bitten quite a few times."

"I've been taking cooking lessons."

"Really? Are you sure you're not lying just so I'll eat it?"

"I'm sure."

He slowly brought it to his mouth. The biscuit looked fluffy and the white gravy looked nicely peppered but looks could be deceiving. A look of horror passed over his face.

"What's the matter? Doesn't it taste okay?"

"Yeah, it tastes wonderful. Are you sure you made this?" he asked, as he scanned the room with his x-ray vision for any hiding chefs or receipts.

"Don't be silly. Of course, I made it. Anybody can learn to cook with practice."

"I guess miracles do happen."

She laughed. She laughed instead of giving an insulting retort or hitting him.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I feel great. It's the first day of the rest of my life. Listen, do you mind telling your mom about my new job? I don't want to be late for my first day at the Planet."

"Sure. I'll tell her," he said.

"Thanks, Littleville. You're the best," and she started to head out the door.

"Littleville? My name is Smallville. I mean it's not but that's what you call me."

"I know that. I guess it's stress from my new job. It's making me a little screwy. Bye."

That was weird. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that wasn't Lois. Then again stolen identities were a regular part of the day in Smallville. Maybe he ought to call Chloe and see if she had noticed anything strange about Lois.

He couldn't get a hold of her, so he called Jimmy.

"Hi, Jimmy. Do you know where Chloe is?"

"I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Chloe quit her job and left the country."

"What?"

"It surprised me too and she dumped me, so I don't think I'll be hearing from her anytime soon. I thought she'd stay in touch with you. You're like her best friend."

"Thanks for telling me, Jimmy. Bye."

Chloe would be back. She wouldn't leave without telling him. She must've wanted to get away from Jimmy for a while. He was being ridiculous about Lois. What was wrong with her? She was acting nicer, her cooking skills had vastly improved, and she had a nice job, doing something she loved. Lois was bettering herself and he was complaining about it. He was going to sit back and enjoy the new and improved Lois while it lasted.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lois came over again. He was in the barn stacking hay. He slowed down and acted like it was hard work.

"Clark, I need to talk to you."

"I'm doing my chores."

"You do the stacking and I'll do the talking."

"Okay. Talk."

"I think it's safe to say we're pretty good friends."

Clark snorted.

"I'm being serious."

"Yeah, we're good friends but you knew that. What do you want?"

"Anybody that's your friend knows you have some sort of secret."

"Come on, Lois. What sort of secret could a farm boy from Kansas have?"

"A big one. It's important enough that you lose relationships over it."

"That's absurd."

"Then why did Pete Ross leave town?"

"How do you know about him?" Clark asked, putting his pitchfork down and turning around to face her.

"Chloe told me about him. Then there's Lana. Didn't your secret cause the two of you to break up?"

"We were just different people, who grew apart and Pete moved. Lots of people move."

"You're right. It appears Chloe has moved now. Did she know your secret?"

"Lois, if you're my friend, you'll leave this alone."

"If you're my friend and want to keep my friendship, you'll tell me."

"A friend doesn't give an ultimatum like that."

Suddenly, she was dangerously close and whispered, "Please, Clark. Don't you trust me?"

Lois was a beautiful woman and he was very fond of her. She could make him weak like kryptonite and then bend him to her will like no one else could. Luckily, it was a power that she never seemed fully aware of. It was the reason he had taken her to the prom, even though she had been possessed at the time. It was why they had a birthday party for Chloe in the barn, the night the Princeton scout came over. It was why she could get them into reckless, dangerous situations at the drop of a hat. No didn't seem to be a part of his vocabulary around her, a firm no anyway. She wasn't having that effect now. He looked into those normally soulful eyes. He looked at her and felt nothing. Her power was gone. He didn't know if he should rejoice over this or be disturbed by it.

"I don't think I do trust you. It's a shame. We had a nice friendship."

"Had? So, you're not going to tell me? Fine, but just know this isn't over. I always complete my job."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing at all. I can hurt you, Clark Kent. You and the people you care about."

She reached into her jacket. For a moment, he thought she might pull out a gun or a piece of kryptonite. It was a little velvet box.

"What's that?"

She removed the lid. It was an expensive, diamond ring. "This is an engagement ring from Ollie. He came by my work yesterday and proposed. I was pondering whether or not to say yes. You just made up my mind." She spun on her heels and stormed out of the barn in a very Lois-like move.

Once Lois was outside, she bumped into Martha.

"Hi, sweetie. I was sorry to hear you quit but I'm glad you're pursuing your dreams. I knew I couldn't keep a bright, young girl like you forever but I was wondering if you would help me finish my bill proposal. It would take too long to bring the new person up to speed."

"Martha, did I ever tell you that I hate your guts," she said, as she continued walking to her car. "Go to—"

The car door slamming drowned out the last word but Martha could guess what it was. She stared in confusion, as Lois sped away.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Clark finished stacking the hay and then went to get a drink. His head still seemed to be spinning from his confrontation with Lois. His mom was sitting at the table looking stunned. 

"Hi, Mom. Is everything okay?"

"I ran into Lois outside. She acted really odd."

Clark sat down at the table with her. "So it's not just my imagination, you see it too?"

"What all has she done around you that's been odd?"

"Yesterday, she cooked. She cooked good, I might add and she was acting all nice to me. Today, she came into the barn and demanded to know my secret. When I didn't tell her, she got mad and said she was going to marry Oliver. Something is wrong with her. Do you think she might be possessed again or something?"

"Honey, I think there might be a simpler explanation."

"What simpler explanation?"

"She's in love with you."

"Excuse me?"

"It makes perfect sense. She tries to impress you with her cooking skills. She gets a job at the Daily Planet. A place you spend a lot of time at."

"Only because Chloe's there and apparently, Chloe quit her job."

"Then she wants you to share with her. She gets mad when you don't and that's why she was so angry when I saw her."

"Why did she just develop feelings for me out of the blue?"

"I don't think it was out of the blue. If Oliver proposed, it must've made her realize she was going to have to come to terms with those feelings. Now she thinks you don't and can't love her."

"Why wouldn't she just come out and tell me that she loved me."

"Lois, isn't very comfortable expressing feelings. She expects her actions to do the speaking, not the words."

Clark gave it some thought and realized his mom might be right.

"The question now is, do you love Lois?"  
---

Lois was at her apartment, when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lois?" It was the sound of a woman's voice but it was distorted, as if something was covering the mouthpiece.

"Yes?" Lois asked cautiously.

"Good job at answering to your name. You sound just like her."

"Thanks. Listen, when do I get to find out who you are and when do I get my money?"

"You'll never find out who I am and you'll get your money just as soon as you get Clark Kent to reveal his secret to you."

"About that. I think I might've blew it."

"What!?!"

"Calm down, lady. I said might. Plus, I have an added bonus that may interest you."

"I'm listening."

"Are you familiar with Oliver Queen?"

"The name rings a bell."

"What if I told you, I could wrangle some skeletons out of his closet?"

"I'd say if it's a good one that I could use, you'll get another million dollars for his secret."

"Wow, that's a total of 6 million buckaroos! I will not let you down."

"I hope you study the information I gave you on Lois every night. I did not spend all that money on plastic surgery to have it go down the drain because you make a stupid mistake."

"Relax. I'm about to do a little bedtime reading, as soon as I get off the phone."

"See that you do."

"I have one more tiny question. What happens if I fail?"

"You'll end up like the real Lois Lane." click

'Lois' gulped hard, as she hung up the phone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Clark walked in through the door. His mom was fixing supper. "You'll never guess who I saw at the store, Mom." 

"Who?"

"Oliver."

"What did he have to say?"

"Not a lot but he invited me to his and Lois' engagement party tomorrow night."

"That could be awkward. Have you figured out how you feel about Lois yet?"

"I don't know. I know I always want her in my life. I know if a day goes by that I don't get to see her, I feel incomplete. She can make me so mad and then she turns around and makes me laugh. We've never really given romance a try. It might work out and it might not."

"You should tell her that and let her decide if she wants to try it. Preferably, before she gets married."

"I just keep thinking about Chloe and Lana. Would Chloe be okay if I went out with her cousin? She had a crush on me for a long time and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. Then I'm still not sure if I'm completely over Lana. I wouldn't want to have old feelings getting in the way of new ones."

"Why don't you talk to them about it?"

"I have no way of getting in touch with Chloe, since she didn't tell me where she was going. I already tried getting in touch with Lana. Lex said she was busy and didn't want to talk to me."

His mom gave him a sympathetic look.

"But I think Oliver said Lex and Lana would be at the party. Maybe if I could steal her away for a private talk, I could find out once and for all if I'm over her and she's over me. Then I could consider a relationship with Lois. As for Chloe, I think she would be happy, if Lois and I were happy."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You better make sure your suit is free of wrinkles."

"I will, Mom. Thanks for helping me sort all this out."

"That's what moms are for."  
---

Clark was nervous, as he stood in front of the Talon. He wasn't sure how this night or party would turn out. He moved his hand to open the door but the door opened for him.

"Clark, I'm glad you're here!"

"Thanks, Jimmy. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to be here. I wonder if Lois knows I've stopped dating her cousin? Oh well, I'm not going to complain about free food and drink."

"I'd like to stay and talk but I've got to get things cleared up with some people."

"No problem. I'll catch up with you later."

Clark looked through the crowd and spotted the engaged couple. Oliver looked very happy. It made him feel a little guilty but if this didn't get taken care of, it might be worse in the long run. Lex was talking to some important looking people that he didn't know. They must've been people on Oliver's guest list. Lana was over at the punch bowl. Now was as good a time as any to face her, so he walked over.

"Lana, do you think we could talk in private?"

Her eyes roamed to Lex and then she said, "I guess. Where at?"

"Outside."

Once they were outside, Lana folded her arms and asked, "So?"

"Are you happy with Lex?"

"Yes, he doesn't keep secrets from me."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"And you're never going to tell me what your secret is. Lex is a good man. Better than you."

"I hope for your sake, that's true."

"You are so childish. You're just jealous."

"What to know something strange? I thought I would be and I thought you would be more respectful of me. You know what I've just now understood. All my life I wanted a bike."

"A bike?"

It was this pretty, little bike that I wanted as a child. I just knew if I could have that bike, life would be perfect. Our relationship would be perfect. I used to dream about it. The way it would feel as we sped along wooded trails. It was amazing but when I was able to have the bike, it wasn't what I thought it would be. I tried hard to make it work and have it live up to my expectations but the bike just wasn't for me."

"Is there a point to this?"

"I was so focused on the bike that I didn't notice the Harley. Actually, I kind of did but I was afraid of it. People can get hurt on motorcycles. Bikes aren't as dangerous. If you get hurt on a bike, it may sting a little but at least you'll survive. Now I think the risk of a Harley is worth the ride."

"Are you trying to tell me something using a metaphor?"

"Don't worry about it. I have to go. Thanks, Lana," he said, as he rushed back into the Talon.

"For what?" she called after him but he was already inside. She shrugged and went back in.

Clark looked around the room for Lois and he didn't see her. Oliver was missing too. Why would they leave their own party? He hoped something hadn't happened to them. He used his super hearing and heard them talking upstairs.

"Why did you want to come up to your apartment?" Oliver asked.

"It just seemed like a good idea to me."

He heard kissing sounds.

"Lois, I though we decided that we would wait until we were married to consummate our relationship."

"Do you think I'm a prude? Do you think this is my first time?"

"I don't think you're a prude and I know it wouldn't be your first time but I distinctly remember you saying not too long ago that because every time you…consummated things it was a disaster, the next time would be with a ring on your finger."

"I said that? I mean of course I said that but I have a ring on my finger."

"If you're sure."

There were more kissing sounds.

Clark tuned out. He had heard more than enough. She didn't sound like she was suffering from unrequited love to him. He left to go home. He felt his heart shattering and he hadn't even started a relationship with her.  
---

"What's the matter?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know if I can go through with this."

"If you want to wait until our honeymoon, I understand."

"No, that's not what I mean. I don't feel like I can open up to you because I feel like you're keeping something from me."

"Oh."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Keeping something from me."

"I guess now is probably a good time to tell you. I've been putting it off because I didn't know how you'd react. No, I do know how you'd react. You'd be mad."

"Just tell me."

"I'm the Green Arrow."

"What?"

"You heard me right. I'm the Green Arrow."

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"That's incredible," she said with a smile.

"You're not angry? Is this the same woman, who's been hounding after the Green Arrow? The same woman, who thinks he's the root of all evil?"

"Why would you say something like that? Of course, I'm the same woman and I know he's not evil, now that I know it's you."

"Are you sure you're not angry?"

"I'm sure and I think we should wait until our honeymoon."

"You're angry," he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

She kissed his cheek. "I'm not. How could I be, when you've just shared something so marvelous and helpful? Now let's go back to the party, before they start to wonder where we are."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Clark was sitting in his loft, when his mom came up the stairs. 

"Dear, I know something is bothering you. I wish you would tell me what it is. Is it about Lois?"

He looked up at her briefly but didn't answer.

"I take it that's a yes. It's been 2 weeks since that party. What happened?"

"Did you know Lois and Oliver are getting married today?"

"That's fast. Today? Are you sure?"

"I saw it in the paper. Obviously, we aren't on the guest list."

"I don't think you want to be. Did you tell Lois how you felt?"

"No. It doesn't matter. She wants to be with Oliver. Her actions spoke louder than her words."

"Even if she does, don't you think you have an obligation to tell her? I'd hate to see you regretting not telling her and always wondering what might've happened."

"But I know what's going to happen. I'll tell her that I love her and she'll either laugh at me or worse, pity me. I'll have poured out my deepest feelings just so I can experience rejection."

"That may be but I still think you need to tell her. If she rejects you, then you'll be able to put it behind you faster. Otherwise, you'll spend the rest of your life mourning over your lost love. However, if a mother's intuition means anything, I think it's going to work out between the two of you."

"Okay, I'll tell her but I better hurry before Oliver and the minister talks to her first."  
---

'Lois' was in her bridal chamber, applying makeup. Perhaps a bit gaudier than the real Lois would have. The phone rang. "Hello?"

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" came the distorted woman's voice.

"I'm marrying Oliver."

"What about our little deal?"

"I've been doing some thinking and while 6 million dollars is nice, marrying a billionaire is nicer."

"Fool, I could easily expose you."

"Not without exposing yourself."

"I could have you killed."

"Ollie is a mighty handy person to have around, when it comes to protection."

"Even if he is, he can't be with you 100 percent of the time."

"I hadn't really thought of that."

"I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Forget finding out Mr. Queen's secrets. I want Clark's."

"I'll get it for you, I swear."

"By tomorrow or our deal is terminated." click

She began thinking of a way she could find out Clark's secret or if worse came to worse, a believable secret she could make up. The sound of knocking interrupted her thoughts. There was a general at the door. It must've been Lois' father.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Lois. I wanted to tell you that I know your sister would be here if she could and I also wanted to see you before I give you away. I guess I never realized how grown up you are. I know we've had our differences but I hope we can start over." He looked very stiff and awkward, as he spread his arms for a hug.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds, trying to decide if she really had to hug the old geezer. She considered telling him what she had told Martha because they both really weren't necessary parts of the plan. Clark and Oliver were her targets. Everyone else was a nuisance but if she wanted to divert any suspicions, she should do it. She gave the old man a quick hug.

"Is that dark chocolate over there?" he asked.

"What of it?"

"You hate dark chocolate. Why are you eating it?"

"I got it as a present."

"You want me to eat it as usual, I suppose?"

Forcing herself to sound sincere, she said, "If you want to."

He took the dark chocolates and left, promising to see her shortly.

Just a minute or two later, Clark was at the door.

"Lois, I'm just going to say this and get it over with. I love you."

"I love you."

"Now I know—What'd you say?"

"I love you, too."

He grinned and asked, "Really?"

"Really. Do me a favor and let's get out of here."

"I don't know. I think we should tell Oliver. It's more humiliating when the bride just runs away without telling anyone."

"Please? We can deal with that later. I just want to leave."

"I still don't like it. Do you promise to call from wherever it is we decide to go?"

"I promise."

They slipped out of the church, unnoticed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Clark pulled off the road, after about 30 minutes of driving asked where they were going and what were going to do. 

"I don't know. I thought you were the one with the plan."

"No, it was kind of on the spur of the moment."

"I think the first thing we need to do is talk."

"About my secret? I think it's more important that we talk about where we go from here."

"For you but if I don't know what you're hiding from me, how can I trust you? It's clear that you don't trust me very much."

"You sound like Lana. You should trust me for what you do know. One secret doesn't completely define a person."

'Lois' turned her head and looked out the window to give the impression that she was mad and hurt.

He sighed. "I might as well tell you and get it out of the way. You can't talk about it with anyone except my mom and Chloe."

"Why did you tell Chloe but have such a hard time telling me, someone you're supposedly in love with?"

"I didn't tell her. She found out without my knowledge. Luckily, she's my friend. Please, don't interrupt. It's going to be hard enough, as it is. I'm an alien from a planet called Krypton."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious and it gives me powers."

She looked at him like he was a lunatic and said, "Prove it then."

He demonstrated his strength by stepping outside and picking up the truck.

He got back in and she said, "You're an alien."

He went on and told her about all his powers, all he knew about his heritage and even about his weakness to kryptonite. "Are you okay with this?"

"I'm okay. I'm going to take a walk in the field and call Ollie and process all this. I would appreciate it, if you didn't use that super hearing of yours."

He blushed. "I won't. I don't use it to eavesdrop, if I can help it."

Once she was a good distance away, she called Oliver.

"Lois, is that you? Where are you?"

"Calm down, Oliver. I ran into a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"Clark Kent kidnapped me."

"What? Where are you? I'm coming after you!"

"I've got it under control. He's still my friend and I want to break things to him gently. Do you think you can postpone things for a couple of hours."

"I'll try. Are you sure you can handle him? He's a little more powerful than you know."

"I told you I have things under control. I'll see you in a bit. I love you."

"I love you."

'Lois' held the cell phone in her hand for a few seconds. She was trying to recall a number from Lois' address book that she was supposed to have memorized. She punched in the number, hoping it was right.

"Hello? This is Lana Lang."

It was the right one.

"This is Lois."

"Lois, I haven't heard from you in a while. We're all at the church, waiting for you to come and get married."

"Look here, Lana, I may not be the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree but how stupid do you think I am?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you've orchestrated this whole thing. Who's more desperate for Clark's secret and has access to so much money, except maybe your new boyfriend."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, no? Maybe the police will."

"Wait! Let me get somewhere private. What do you want?"

"Simple. I don't like being bullied and now that I've figured out who my mysterious boss is, I've got the upper hand. I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into. You're playing in the big leagues now. I know people, who know people that could take you out, so my aisle to Ollie's fortune is clear."

"I suppose you want me to do something to help you?"

"Precisely, doll. Clark may get in my way. I want you to kill him for me."

"I thought you knew people, who knew people?"

"But Clark is a special case. He needs to be killed with a green meteor rock."

"There's one little problem. I've never exactly killed anyone before and I don't plan to start."

"Then what happened to Lois?"

"I've been holding her captive and keeping her drugged up."

"I'm okay with that, as long as he's out of the way but the drug has to be made with the green rock. I need it delivered to highway K-4 in one hour. Leave it by the 44 mile marker. I'll do the drugging. You'll pick him up and take him to the holding cell."

"How can I find and make a drug in less than an hour?"

"That's your problem, dearie, if you want to live. However, might I suggest looking thorough LuthorCorp projects and experiments? I hear that they always seem to have those kinds of things handy. Oh, and a word of advice, putting a handkerchief over the mouthpiece is the oldest trick in the book. Try a high tech gadget next time and at the very least, you can confuse someone about your gender. Remember, one hour."  
---

Lana did better than an hour and got it there in 45 minutes.

"I was starting to get worried. You sure did a lot of thinking," Clark said, when she got back in the truck.

"I had a lot to think about," and before Clark knew what was happening, a needle had penetrated his flesh. He had a look of surprise on his face, surprise that green fluid was rushing into his body and surprise that Lois would do something like this to him. "Sweet dreams, Clarkie," she whispered, as he slumped over, unconscious.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Clark slowly opened his eyes. For a second, he was confused about what happened and where he was. Then he remembered Lois drugging him up. She had had locked him up somewhere but it was just a precaution because he was too weak to get up. As his eyes came into focus, he saw Lois laying in another bed that was in the room.

"It's about time you woke up," she said. "I was starting to worry about you. It's been about 24 hours. That must've been some drug."

"You manipulative, lying, evil--"

"Hold it right there, Smallville. I'm going to forgive you for saying that because the drug is probably making you talk out of your head but don't ever say it again."

"Are you going to deny that you tricked me into revealing my secret and now you have me captive with not an ounce of strength in my body."

"Who am I, Delilah? You must be out of your mind."

"You know what the worst part is? Even though I know your true nature, I still love you."

"Love me? Now I know for a fact that you're raving mad. You just let me know when things start seeming clearer."

Clark studied her for a while. She had turned her eyes back to the ceiling. She appeared very serious about what she had said. Either she was the one that was raving mad or something strange was going on. It concerned him that she was laying so still. It was very uncharacteristic of her but then she hadn't been acting like herself, since that morning a couple of weeks ago to be precise. He couldn't explain it because all she was doing was staring at the ceiling but he felt her presence, or soul if you want to call it that, in a way that he hadn't in a while. The woman on the bed was definitely Lois Lane and that other person had been an imposter. It was so evident that he didn't know how he could have been fooled. Maybe because he wanted to be fooled or it might've meant he would have never seen the real Lois ever again.

"Lois, I think things are becoming clearer now."

"Good."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. I lost count. Probably a couple of weeks. I was leaving the Inquisitor and taking a shortcut through a dark, deserted alley. I guess I broke rule number one, if you're going to live in a city. The next thing I knew someone had grabbed me and was injecting me with some sort of drug. I've been here ever since. This hooded figure comes in twice a day to inject. I assume you will only get your drug once a day, since it seems yours is stronger."

"You can't tell who the hooded figure is?"

"I can't even tell if it's a man or woman. The figure also gives the meals through tubes. I think eating is too dangerous since it relaxes your muscles to an extreme. You get a wet cloth stuffed in your mouth to keep it from drying out. I can't say it's the tastiest way to live but it's efficient. I suppose everyone's been wondering where I'm at?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of? Nobody though it was odd that I just up and disappeared with no explanation? Did you think I took a sudden notion to move down to Mexico?"

Clark got an odd look on his face.

"You know something. What is it?"

"Don't get worked up but someone has been posing as you."

"What? How? Why? Who?"

"One question at a time would be nice. I don't know how but she looks exactly like you."

"Exactly like me? So you're into the whole evil twin theory?"

"No. Maybe it was a clone. Although I think it's more than likely plastic surgery."

"So which is it? I can't believe someone is running around as me! If I had to guess, I would say Lex is behind it but why?"

"I have another theory but I don't think you want to hear it."

"Tell me anyway."

"I think Chloe is posing as you."

"You're right. I don't want to hear it."

"Just hear me out. The same day the woman took over as you, Chloe supposedly left the country."

"Did you see her get on a plane?"

"No, that's the point. Jimmy had to tell me."

"Now there's a reliable source," she said sarcastically.

"He is her boyfriend or was. He also told me she up and quit the Daily Planet."

"You think she would willingly quit the Planet, her dream job?"

"Which brings me to my next point. The new you took Chloe's job at the Planet that very day."

"What about my job as your mother's chief of staff?"

"You quit or she quit rather. She also tried very hard to be my friend."

"But why would she want to be me? I'm not the prettiest or most successful person in the world."

"Who's the prettiest is a matter of opinion and you're definitely moving up in the world."

"You can't just take over someone's life! There's more to being someone than a name and a face. I come with my own unique personality and history."

"You certainly do and trust me when I say, no one could pull it off for very long. She was making all kinds of mistakes. It didn't keep her from trying though. Did I mention that Chloe used to use your name as a pen name?"

"So? That was just giving honor to someone you care about. Plus, who was the person back then who was least likely to ever go into journalism? We are practically sisters. She wouldn't so something like that to me."

"It depends how strong her motive is."

"What motive?"

"Me. It's no secret she used to have a crush on me. This Lois tried very hard to strike up a romantic relationship with me."

"So she picks the girl you can't stand to be around half the time, instead of Lana? Try again."

"So I don't have all the answers but you have to admit there's a lot of coincidences. Most importantly that she disappeared around the same time."

"Maybe she was drugged and kidnapped too."

"Then why wasn't she put in here with us?"

"There's one huge hole in your theory."

"What?"

"Have you ever seen me and my cousin side by side? The girl is quite a bit shorter than me. Are you saying a mini me appeared and you were to stupid to see it?"

"No, she was your height."

"Great. So unless she stretched herself on a rack machine or was wearing really big lifts, we agree it's impossible?"

"Yes."

"Good and if you ever accuse her of something like that again, I'll have to hurt you."

"You have my permission. I really should have had more faith in her. She is one of my best friends. We better stop trying to figure out who's behind it and start working on how to get out of here."

"You're full of brilliant ideas today but unless we suddenly develop magic powers, we can't even stand up."

"Maybe we can persuade the hooded figure to let us go."

"I've tried. Whoever it is won't be persuaded."

"Did you try to be nice about it?"

"Nice? We were kidnapped! He or she should be locked up and have the key thrown away and even that is too nice for their kind."

"Sometimes being nice goes a long way, even with a criminal."

"Fine, when the hooded figure comes around, you try it your way but don't be surprised when we both laugh at you."

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Martha was by the phone, trying to figure out who to call. She was worried sick. Clark had been gone for over 24 hours. Lois and Oliver had gotten married, so obviously Lois hadn't returned Clark's feelings. Martha had assumed that he had needed some time to be alone but it wasn't like him not to check in and worry her unnecessarily. She knew people didn't like to be called on their honeymoon but this was an emergency. The hotel Oliver and Lois were staying at had been mentioned in the society column.

"Yes, I'd like Mr. and Mrs. Queen's room, please."

Oliver answered.

"May I speak to Lois? It's an emergency. Clark may be missing."

"If I'd done what he did, I'd be missing too."

"Please?"

She heard Oliver handing the phone off to Lois. "What do you want, Martha?"

"Where's Clark?"

"How should I know?"

"I'm fairly sure you were the last one who saw him."

"I'd like to see you prove it. I don't know where he is and I don't care. Knowing him he is probably brooding in that fortress thing of his."

"He told you about that?"

"He told me everything and if you're worried about me leaking it to the press, I've got better things to do with my time."

"I know you wouldn't do something like that. I'm just surprised he told you."

"Whatever. I have to go." click

Martha placed her head in her hands, wondering what to do.  
---

Lana felt like a little girl, who had been called to the principal's office, as she stood in Lex's office.

"I've been checking my statements," Lex said, "and it appears you made a very large withdrawal not too long ago."

"Really?" Lana asked, trying to go the play-dumb route.

"It's relatively small, when you consider that I'm a billionaire but it's more than you ever spend. I'm just curious what you bought."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Lana!" he shouted, dropping his calm demeanor for a moment. "What did you buy?"

"Plastic surgery," she said very quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Plastic surgery."

He looked at her up and down. "You don't look any different to me."

"It wasn't for me."

She then explained how she had found a woman, who looked similar to Lois and given her plastic surgery to make it complete. She had hired someone to capture and drug Lois, so the fake Lois could take her place.

"But why?"

"To find out Clark Kent's secret."

"And did it work?" he asked.

Lana looked up at him confused. He didn't seem the least bit phased by what she had done.

"No, and now I have Clark drugged up and captured too."

"Have you been taking care of them?"

"Of course, I have. One thing that seemed odd is that Erma, that's the one who took Lois' place, insisted that I get a drug with the green meteor rock in it."

"That is odd. I wonder if there's some sort of connection. I suppose this means you're the one who stole the drug from LuthorCorp?"

"Sorry."

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"I also kidnapped Chloe Sullivan."

He looked amused. "Why?"

"If anyone could have figured out it wasn't Lois and who was behind it, Chloe Sullivan could have. She's too smart. I left a letter to Jimmy from 'Chloe', explaining her departure. Erma decided she could pull off writing articles better than all that boring, political stuff, so she took Chloe's job."

"You do realize that we'll have to let the 3 of them go."

"Huh?"

"We'll have to kill them or let them escape. I think it's a safe thing to do and they'll probably take care of Erma on their own. Where are they at?"

"About 45 miles outside of town in a house that was abandoned. I was getting ready to go drug and feed them in my disguise. I figured if they stayed drugged, they couldn't escape."

"Just stay away from there and if they recover their strength and manage to escape, good. If they die, fine. Either way the problem gets solved and their blood isn't on our hands. I'll tie up any loose ends that lead back to us and furthermore, I'll find a way to pin this on someone else. Meanwhile, get out of my sight."

She began walking away.

"And Lana."

"Yes?"

"It was a good idea but poorly executed. If you have an idea again, bring it to me."

They smiled at each other and Lana left.

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

"Clark, look!" Lois said excitedly. "I can move my pinky." 

"Congratulations."

"No, this is important. The hooded figure is really late if I'm starting to be able to move."

"By the time we regain enough mobility to get up, I'm sure the figure will be here with the drugs."

"Don't rain on my parade, Smallville."

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up and be disappointed."

"Yeah, because we both know you're going to save the day by sweet talking our kidnapper into letting us go."

"That's different. It might actually work but whoever's doing this isn't going to just not show up and drug us, not after all this trouble."

"Maybe we got lucky and something happened to him or her."

"Then hopefully we're able to out of here before we die of thirst."

"Thanks for not keeping my hopes up. I'm usually the realist in these situations."

"You're welcome."

34 minutes later...

"I can move my other pinky!"

"Keep this up and maybe you can move all of your fingers by nightfall."

"Shut up."

3 and a half minutes later...

"I keep thinking about what you said after you became conscious. I get why you thought I did this to you. You weren't out of it after all but I still don't understand why you said you loved me...did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Don't tell me you fell in love with that phony."

"She was nice to me until she drugged me that is. Then there's the fact that she can really cook."

"And the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?"

"That's right."

"If that was the case, I would be very screwed but I don't think it is. You still had to remember all the other food I cooked and as for the nice part, did you think two weeks of improved behavior was going to make up for 2 years of my old ways?"

"Trust me her behavior wasn't that improved. I just thought..."

"Thought what?"

"I thought maybe she loved me and you know me, I have a tough time telling people no. I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Is that all?"

"That's all. I care about you as a friend but just as a friend," he lied. He hated lying to her. The truth was he did love her more than he could put into words. Thinking that she returned his love and almost losing her to Oliver had brought those feelings to the surface. If he confessed his love for her now, he might ruin their friendship and he couldn't bear that. His heart had been through enough.

2 hours and 1 minute later...

Clark felt something soft land and bounce off his head.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was my rubber band. I'm able to move my entire arm now. Is there any change in your condition?"

"No, not really."

"You better hurry and catch up."

"I'll try."

"You better or I'll leave you behind," she said with a smile.

8 hours and 56 minutes later...

"Clark, wake up. Come on, you big oaf! We haven't got all night."

Lois was standing beside his bed, shaking him.

"Lois, you're up."

"Your skills of observation never cease to amaze me. Now try and stand up, Smallville."

"Would you believe I missed you calling me that?"

"I knew you always liked being called Smallville."

"It's not so much the name but just the little things you get used to."

"Let's get philosophical about life, after we escape."

Clark found that he was indeed able to stand up. He tried to x-ray outside of the room but his powers hadn't come back yet.

"Quit staring at the wall and see if you can help me get the door open."

He tried pulling on the knob and then he knocked his body against the door.

Lois clapped. "Impressive but that's not going to work. Look around the room for something to turn the lock."

"If you had a bobby pin or a nail file, that might work."

"That is so stereotypical to think women always carry something like that around."

"I'm sorry."

"If I still had my pocketbook, we would have a nail file."

Clark laughed.

"But that's not every woman in the world, so shut up. Aren't men supposed to carry around pocket knifes?"

"Like they're going to leave me with a weapon, if I did carry one around."

"And of course, this is a windowless room. What moron doesn't put in a window?"

They began looking around.

"Hey, I think I found something under the bed that might work. It's a little rusty, so if I keep tugging on it, it might work," Clark said.

"What is it?" Lois asked, bending over and trying to see.

"It's one of those old fashioned beds, where the mattress sits on--"

He must've succeeded because the mattress fell on top of him. He pulled himself out from under the bed. He was dirty but had a triumphant smile, as he held a piece of wire.

"You better be careful with that thing or you'll cut yourself," Lois warned him.

It fit into the hole and turned the lock with ease. It was almost as if someone had put the beds in there for this exact situation. They were on the only floor of a small house. They were completely silent, as they made their way to the front door.

Just as Lois reached for the knob, she said, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He wasn't used to other people hearing something he didn't.

"That snoring," she said, pointing her finger to the only other bedroom in the house.

"It's probably that hooded figure person you were talking about. We should find the police and get them to take care of it. We're still too weak to get in a fight."

"It's not the hooded figure. I'd recognize that snore anywhere. It's Chloe."

"How can you be sure?"

"Those are the same snores I had to listen to at the sleepovers we had, when we were little. Trust me. I know that snore."

They opened the door and it was Chloe. They woke her up.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys," she said. "You have no idea what I've been through."

"I can imagine," Lois said. "Let's hurry up and get out of here. I think you'll find you can walk."

"How did you two get here?"

"We'll explain later," Clark said.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Clark, Lois, and Chloe were now in a car. Clark was driving and Lois and Chloe were in the backseat.

"I still can't believe those people let us borrow their car and gave us 25 dollars for emergencies," Lois said.

"That's because you're from the city," Clark said.

"But what if we were crooks, who were never coming back with it?"

"That's a risk you take for being nice," Clark said.

"I think they felt kind of bad that they didn't have a phone we could use to call the police," Chloe said, "so they were extra nice and if you're up to no good, chances are you're not going to ask to call the police."

"It's not their fault we were stuck out in the boonies but we got the help we needed, so I should let it go." Lois said. "I don't know about you all but I'm extremely thirsty."

"Me too," Chloe said.

"Pull off at the next gas station, Smallville, so we can get something to drink."

"Let me see if I've got our plan of action straight," Chloe said. "We're heading back to Smallville."

"Right," Clark said. "Then we'll go to my house and let Mom know we're okay and call the police."

"Then we find fake me," Lois said," and beat her to a pulp until she confesses to who's behind this."

"Or we let the cops take care of it," Clark said.

"I still have a tough time wrapping my head around all this. Why would someone do this?" Chloe asked.

"That's what fake me is going to tell us, when we beat her to a pulp. Clark, wake up! You're about to pass up the 7-11!"

Clark pulled into the gas station just in time.

"I want something cold to drink but I also want coffee. It feels like it's been an eternity, since I've had good, old coffee."

"I hear you, Cuz. I want a french vanilla frappuchino."

"I just want the regular frappuchino. I don't want anything to get in the way of me and the flavor of coffee."

"Aren't either of you coming in?" Clark asked.

"We'll just wait in the car," Lois told him.

Clark went in to get the drinks, If he'd given it more thought, he would've realized Lois wanted to tell Chloe something, when he wasn't around and that couldn't be a good thing for him. When he came back out, he took the regular frappuchino out of the bag first and started to hand it to Lois.

"But Clark, I wanted the regular," Chloe said.

"You asked for the french vanilla. Lois asked for the regular."

"I am Lois," Chloe replied.

Clark frowned and blushed at the same time. "Very funny."

Chloe got her french vanilla and Lois got the regular.

"It was too funny not to tell her," Lois said, still laughing.

"I can't believe you thought I wanted to take over Lois' life. In fact, I can't imagine anyone wanting to take over Lois' life. Ow!" Chloe said laughing, as Lois jabbed her with her elbow.

Clark started to put the key in the ignition.

"You didn't get a newspaper," Lois said.

"Was I supposed to?" he asked, puzzled.

"We've been locked away for over 2 weeks and you didn't think two journalists wouldn't want to get caught up on the news?" Chloe asked.

"We're never going to get anywhere," he grumbled, as he went back in to buy a paper.

They began the trip back to Smallville again. Chloe and Lois split the paper in half. Lois gave a shout of surprise and anger, after a few minutes, so Clark pulled over to see what was the matter. When she grabbed him by his hair and shoved the society column in his face, he figured it out. He made a mental note to never let Lois ride behind him again. She should be up in the front where he could keep an eye on her. She wasn't pulling his hair very hard but it was more than he was used to, since he was still deprived of his powers.

"Did you know and forget to tell me that I'm Mrs. Oliver Queen now!"

"I knew it was leaning in that direction but I wasn't sure and it's not like you're the one that married him."

"It doesn't matter if I married him or someone with my face did, in the eyes of the law Lois Lane is a married woman!"

"I'm sure the law will let you get it annulled, considering the circumstances but I thought you liked Oliver," Chloe said.

"I do, as a boyfriend."

"I thought the point of dating was that it could lead to marriage. Most married couples started out dating," Chloe replied.

"Look, he's fun to be around and witty. It's nice that we can jet set to anywhere in the world for a date. I like him a lot but I'm still too young to get married."

"Could you ever picture marrying him?" Chloe asked.

"I can't ever picture marrying anybody."

"Then maybe you haven't been dating the right one."

"Well, after this whole incident, I doubt our relationship is going anywhere or even staying the same. It's just as well I guess." She sat back in her seat. "What are you waiting for? Drive, Smallville."

He turned around to drive and hide the smile that was forming on his lips.

They finally made it to the Kent farm. Martha ran to the door before they ever rang the doorbell and threw her arms around Clark. "I was so worried about you! If you didn't make it back by daybreak, I was going to call the police."

"We're going to have to call them anyway," Clark told her.

"What?" Martha asked.

"It's a long story. Lois and Chloe can tell you about it, while I make the call."

Lois cringed at the cold stare Martha gave her, as Martha said, "I thought you had no idea where my son was at."

"Mrs. Kent--" Chloe started to say.

"I want to hear it straight from her, Chloe. I've always given you the benefit of the doubt, especially lately. When you quit without notice, when you swore at me, when you treated me like I wasn't worth your time, I told myself 'something must be bothering her,' but nobody hurts my son. Isn't it enough that you broke his heart? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Kent. I promise. Someone abducted me and has been pretending to be me."

"Is that true?" Martha asked, turning a questioning glance to Chloe.

"Yeah, and someone abducted me and Clark, too. That's why he's calling the police."

Martha hugged Lois. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. I'd hate me too, if I'd done all that."

"I could never hate you, no matter what you'd done."

Clark came back out. "It took them awhile to believe me. They're going to send somebody out to the house we were prisoners at and they're going to find the fake Lois."

"Let's head over to Oliver's place now. According to the paper, they're supposed to come back from their honeymoon, before they head out to another part of the country, sometime tonight. We can take separate vehicles and return the car, while we're at it." Lois didn't wait for a response but headed outside.

Clark and Chloe followed. Martha hollered after them to be careful.

TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Clark, Lois, and Chloe stood in front of Oliver's apartment. 

"It doesn't look like anybody is home," Clark said.

"Of course not. It's 4:00 a.m.," Lois said. "People are usually asleep at this time."

"Are we planning on breaking in or just ringing the doorbell?" Chloe asked.

"Breaking in," Lois said. "We don't want to give 'Lois' a chance to escape."

"We can't just break in and enter. It's against the law," Clark said, "What are we going to do when the cops show up?"

"Technically, we're not breaking and entering. It's half mine for right now," she said jiggling the handle.

"I just thought of something," Chloe said. "It's not completely impossible, Lois, that you might get mixed up with your look-a-like. How are we going to tell you apart?"

"Ask me something that only I would know."

"What if she makes a lucky guess?"

"Get Shelby and whoever starts sneezing is the real me and if she happens to have allergies too, whichever one the dog goes to is the real one. Animals can tell."

"That would take too long."

"Lois, have you ever broken a bone?" Clark asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Lois replied.

"A good one," he told her. "Have you?"

"I fell out of a tree once and broke my left arm."

"That works," he said.

"You are really weird, you know that?" Lois began trying the window.

Chloe whispered to Clark, "So I assume you're 100 percent again?"

"I think so. I can see the line in her bone but unless they happen to be wearing the same thing, I don't think it's going to be a problem."

"I'm going to go to the car and see if there is something we can use to pry the window open," Lois said.

When Lois had her back turned and was heading for the car, Clark pulled it open. "Lois, it wasn't locked. It was probably just stuck."

"That's strange. I could've sworn it was locked."

They all climbed in through the window and began to search the place. They found 'Lois' in the bedroom by herself. She lay on the bed, soaking her sheets and nightgown in blood, To all appearances, she had stabbed herself. On the dresser was a suicide note.

Dear Oliver,

I assume you will be the one to find me. I couldn't live with myself after all the things I've done. I'm not really Lois at all. I stole money to get plastic surgery. I kidnapped Lois, Chloe, and Clark. My real name is Erma Ivy. Why did I do it, you ask? All my life I wanted to be loved and have a different life and for a little while I had that.

Erma

Sirens blared, as the cops pulled in and not too long after that, Oliver came back from his night job, as the Green Arrow. The police analyzed the crime scene, took a DNA sample, and had an autopsy done. They confirmed that she was Erma Ivy, she had committed suicide, and she was behind it all.  
---

Lois was packing up her things from the Daily Planet. Clark came in and asked her what she was doing.

"What does it look like, Smallville? I'm moving my stuff out of here. Any chance I had to work here or at any legitimate paper was blown by Erma."

"Why? Didn't you explain what happened?"

"Yep, and the story was in the paper, not the front page but it was there. The editor says it doesn't matter. People associate my name with crappy stories now and they were crappy. Besides, in a way, I kind of stole Chloe's job. My departure will leave an opening for her to come back. Darn it! Look at this. Erma used up all the eraser on my lucky pencil. I hate that somebody touched my stuff. I can't find anything right now. I admit I'm messy but it's an organized mess that only I know the key to. It's going to take a while to resort things."

"So what are you going to do for a job?"

"I don't know. I'm a pretty good waitress and there's the small amount of money the Inquisitor gives me for my stories."

"What about your job as my mom's chief of staff?"

"She offered me my old job but I declined it. She already found a replacement. To tell you the truth, I'm glad. I don't like being stuck in an office. I like the movement I get from being an investigative reporter and at least, I'll still get to do that at the Inquisitor. Your mom is the best boss ever but I had been trying to think of a way to quit for weeks."

"So you'd rather move from table to table, instead of manage a Senator's staff and write stories that people think are lies for their amusement?"

"Pretty much."

"That's not the Lois Lane I know. The Lois I know would march into the editor's office and demand a second chance for herself and her cousin."

"I don't know, Clark. I guess I'm sort of down. I was confined to a bed for a couple of weeks, I see myself, and I know it wasn't me but it felt like it, lying dead and bloody, and then I lose a nice boyfriend, or husband, depending on how you look at it."

"Weren't you able to get it annulled?"

"Of course. Ollie was still willing to date but I know he could never look at me the same way and I couldn't look at him the same way either. Things seem to have worked out between Chloe and Jimmy though. They're back to being boyfriend and girlfriend but Chloe never really broke up with him in the first place."

"I still think you need to talk to the editor again."

"Fine, at the very least, maybe the arguing will reenergize me," she said.

She went to the editor's office. The editor's chair was turned away from the desk.

"Look here, Miss Editor! I write darn good articles. You know that or you wouldn't have hired me in the first place. Sure my spelling and grammar leave something to be desired but the story is the important part. I'll have you know that, thus far, every story I've went after has come back with results and that counts for something. I know you think my name has become synonymous with crap because of that imposter but I promise you I can fix it, so that Lois Lane is associated with Pulitzer Prizes. My cousin, Chloe Sullivan, is also a darn good reporter and if you don't hire the both of us, it's your loss. I'm not going to leave this office or stop talking until you offer us both jobs."

The chair spun around to reveal not the usual editor, but a man.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were the editor."

"I am. Pauline got a new job upstairs. I got her job. My name is Perry White and I have to say I like your guts. It may not always make you a popular person but it makes for a great reporter. I've read your articles, the ones you wrote, and I've read Chloe's. In fact, I'll do you one better than hiring you two back. You can move up here and become full time, fully paid reporters but just know that doesn't mean you can relax. I expect the best."

"And you'll get the best," she said with a confident smile and walked out of his office.

She went back downstairs, where Clark was waiting.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm still moving."

"I'm sorry."

"Upstairs and so is Chloe!"

They hugged each other in the excitement and then pulled way awkwardly.

"That's really wonderful, Lois."

"Yeah, everything seems to be working out for the best, assuming someone doesn't come along and try to steal my identity again."

"Nobody will steal your identity again. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, Mr. Macho. Why don't you put your machoness to good use and carry my box of stuff up the stairs," she said, smiling and placing the box in his hands.

The End


End file.
